What Could Have Been
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! Alan Grant and Ellie SadlerSattler been spelled both ways in the moviesbooks
1. Discovery

Title: What Could Have Been

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What went wrong between Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler?

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of anything Jurassic Park related except for my fan fictions, which I am NOT making a cent off of.  Instead, the marvelous creators of Jurassic Park are the writer of the novel and screenplay, Michael Crichton; and the director of the movie, Steven Spielberg.

NOTES: I incorporated things from the movie and the novel.  Here is the list:

What I kept from the movie: 1.) Grant and Ellie have a unique relationship.  2.) Ellie is older than the 24 she was in the book.  (I made her 28).  3.) Grant isn't a fan of children.

What I kept from the book: 1.) Grant had a wife who passed away a long time ago.  2.) Grant is forty.  3.) Ellie is his student.  4.) Ellie was engaged to marry a "nice doctor" from Chicago.  5.) Grant's accident, which will be explained in a later chapter, occurred at the ravine.

Chapter One

Discovery

Gazing across the desolate rolling hills of sand and rock, Doctor Alan Grant felt a sense of growing pride as the sun settled to bed off in the distant.  He wore his custom outfit of light brown hiking boots; tan khakis; green and blue flannel shirt with the top buttons undone; red bandana wrapped around his neck; and his brown cowboy hat securely settled over his chestnut hair.  He had just passed his fortieth birthday, but looked and felt five years younger.

A charming grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and in his thoughts he praised his students for a job well done.  Today they had not only found the remains of a velocirapter, but also the remnants of a baby othnielia.  The othnielia was a splendid discovery because the hypsilophodontid herbivore had since been only excavated in Colorado, Utah, and Wyoming.  His crew was in the Badlands of Montana.

Grant was reluctant to turn in doors, but as the last of the day's rays seeped from view, he knew there wasn't much else he could do.  He trekked down the slope towards the trailers and was greeted enthusiastically by the small number of students and colleagues he passed on the way to his laboratory.

He swung open the screen door and hopped up the three steps with renewed energy.  He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the data printouts of the othnielia.  He understood the importance of being patient and he usually was a relaxed worker, but this find was just too thrilling to take in stride.

Grant rummaged through the material on the island in the middle of the kitchen for the report.  It didn't bother him that his laboratory was housed in a basic trailer.  It actually had its conveniences.  He could stay in here for days working; never having to leave to shower, sleep, or eat.

He sensed a presence enter the kitchen from the "living room", but ignored it.  He knew who it was by the faint smell of her lilac perfume.  Doctor Ellie Sattler enjoyed getting dirty almost as much as he did, but she was conscious of the stench that it brought with slaving away in the sun.  So every couple hours she reapplied her lilac-scent deodorant.  At the end of the day – usually after showering – she sprayed herself with a light mist of lilac perfume.

Ellie wandered over with eyebrows raised and a tease to her small smile.  "Are you looking for this?"  She held up a folder with the words '**BABY OTHNIELIA**' written in black magic marker on the cover.  "Because if you are, you can't have it."

Grant chuckled at her tease even though he felt irritation welling up.  "Why not?"  He was a man of few words unless you got him on a subject of which was an immense interest to him.  Her little display of restraining his access was not amusing him.

"I'm just as tenacious as you are, Alan.  But this isn't a normal day."

"Damn straight.  We've just made our own personal greatest discovery.  This has been a remarkable day."  Sensing her defenses were down, he made a hasty grab for the folder and managed to snatch it from her.  "Now I'm going to make tonight an evening of profound study."

Ellie sighed then unconsciously licked her lips despondently.  "Alan, that's not what I was…" she released a heavy puff of air.  "Never mind."  She gathered up a pile of printouts and headed out of the trailer.  "Goodnight, Alan."

She couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him.  Alan was Alan and she had learned to accept that and love him for it.  When she had first joined his team she had arrived as a college senior intern.  She stayed for the required summer, then returned to school and finished her doctorate in botany.  After graduating she decided to continue her studies: broaden her area of expertise.  She made a deal with the university that she would learn in a hands-on environment.  They handed her the proper material and replaced her with Dr. Grant's excavation team.

Alan had been a tough but enjoyable teacher.  He interacted with the others, but never revealed much of himself.  He didn't say much unless he was conversing about theories, dinosaurs, or the latest "damn" equipment.  Yet, Ellie had wiggled her way in with much persistence, patient, and care.  Overtime, Ellie and Grant had formed a unique friendship that stretched out in the realm of intimacy on occasion.

Ellie sighed again, tapping the pile of papers against her thigh as she trudged up to the trailer she shared with Grant.  Since she was now a permanent member of the team (no longer a student) she didn't feel comfortable being in the trailers with the younger college students.  However, she was the only female member of the team and there wasn't enough trailers or money to give her a private housing.  So Grant (who had the largest trailer) had cleaned out the second bedroom and had offered it to her.  She had gladly accepted.

Ellie plopped herself down on a stool at the kitchen's small table.  Today marked the first anniversary of when she became an official member of the crew.  She had hoped Grant and her would have gone out to dinner at the diner in the town twenty miles away.  Yet, she should have known not to expect such a show of affection.

_Maybe next year_, she thought without believing it.

End Chapter One 


	2. Understanding Between Friends

Chapter Two

Nights out in the remote Badlands were usually pretty quiet, but due to their marvelous find the members of his team were howling at the moon.  Grant slammed the folder shut, but couldn't muster up any resentment.  His students and colleagues deserved their moment of praising their triumph.

Grant tossed the data into the one filing cabinet in the room that was already bursting with documents and small samples in plastic sandwich bags.  He trudged out of the trailer and was immediately cheered to by a dozen and a half men and women.  He waved them off with a smile; knowing it disappointed them.  Unable to leave them in dampened spirits he declared, "Great job, gentlemen…" he bowed his head silently toward the group of women "…and ladies.  You can all write home and say that we'll be here for at least another year.  With this find, InGen has agreed to continue to finance our archeological investigation into the mysteries of the perplexing extinct natural world that which we strive to survive."

"Is that what you put in your report, Dr. Grant?" Mary Wise shouted out from the middle of the group.

"Indeed."

Applause erupted throughout the crowd and a few hooted with merriment and encouragement.  A gangly man in the back shouted, "Go Grant!  For he's a jolly good fellow!  For he's…" the rest of the crew joined in: laughing, cheering, and whooping.

Grant scanned the crowd and was thwarted to realize that Ellie was not among the partiers.  He left the others to their carousing and strolled over to his trailer.  A light was on indicating that Ellie was inside.  He entered the trailer with a rugged smile.  "Here you are.  Why aren't you out celebrating with everyone else?"

Ellie shrugged, dipping her spoon into the tub of chocolate mint ice cream.  "Because the one person I wanted to spend time with just walked in the door."

Grant glanced behind him towards the living room.  "Can I meet him?"

Ellie sighed, the urge to roll her eyes weighing on her.  "Quit teasing, Alan."  She patted the stool beside her.  "Want to help me finish this off?"

Grant hesitated a moment before throwing sensibility out the window and settled in.  He took her hand that was the holding the spoon and brought it to his lips.  He covered his mouth over the metal utensil and dragged it against his tongue so the ice cream would fall off.  He released his hold and nodded.  "Mm, good."  He unclipped his belt.  On it was a pouch for holding a hunting knife and another smaller pouch for which he kept his raptor claw in.  He tossed the item across the kitchen and through the bedroom door where it landed on his bed.

"You know," he stated casually, "I didn't forget."

Ellie eyed him quizzically.  "Forget what?"

He gave her a small knowing smile and she smiled back. 


	3. Lisa

Chapter Three

The winds had picked up and forced the crew to cover their digs and secure the equipment.  Not many minded considering they were still crashing from their festivities the previous night.  A few wandered around like hung-over zombies thankful for the break in the daily routine.  A couple even thanked God aloud as they packed away their utensils; causing Grant to smile in spite of him self.

Ellie wandered over in small khaki shorts wearing a blue denim shirt with the tail ends tied.  She brushed back a few of golden strands that had escaped her bun.  Grant glanced her way and chuckled, eyeing her shirt…or, more precisely, _his_ shirt.

Ellie shrugged, a smirk dancing across her soft features.  She had stolen a few of his shirts over the year and neither of them ever verbally brought it up.  It was just an exchange of smiles and looks that sealed the deal.  She could steal his shirts as long as she made dinner the evening the crime took place.  To both it was an even trade.  Ellie wanted his shirts.  Grant wanted her cooking.

"Today would be a good day to go into town," Grant stated matter-of-factly, twisting his hat in his hands.  "We won't be getting much done with this act of God."

Ellie giggled.  "Act of God, Alan?"

The older man shrugged.  "Apparently he's taking pity on our party-goers."  He replaced his hat on his head and peered over at Ellie.  She was stunning in a subtle way.  And young.  She was at the tender age of twenty-eight and sometimes while watching her he felt all of his forty years.  In contrast, at times while watching her he felt ten years melt away.

Ellie reached over and straightened his bandanna.  "What did you need to pick up?"

Grant tilted his neck back to give her better access.  In the beginning, he had swatted her pestering hands away.  Yet, over time it had become a welcome invasion of his space.  "I'll become fossilized in my sleep if I don't get more food for these scavengers."

Ellie snickered.  "I noticed Claire eyeing you like a piece of chocolate fudge cake this morning.  You may be right.  Their starvation is causing hallucinations.  You best be careful."

Backing away from her, Grant headed for his battered red pick-up truck.  It really would have been a nice vehicle if he washed it and fix the chipping paint in the bed.  Yet, Grant wasn't one to be bothered by menial materialistic endeavors.

He didn't ask, but he knew that Ellie was following a few feet behind him.  She enjoyed road trips with him if only for the companionship.  On occasion he was willing to admit to himself that he enjoyed it, too.  Yet, he was a recluse by nature.  Even his wife, Lisa, had perturbed him from time to time, which left him wondering why Ellie's presence never exasperated him.

Thinking of Lisa, Grant's mood began to darken.  They had met at the university and were married by the time they were twenty-three.  She had been full of energy and believed in living life to the fullest.  Her career as a marine biologist gave her the sense of truly experiencing life.

It had caused a rift in the marriage, for Lisa, being a marine biologist, wanted to live near the ocean.  They had settled on a compromise.  During the fall, winter, and early spring they would live on the coast of California.  During the mid-spring to late summer, they would live in Montana.  It had been difficult, but they'd managed.

Then "it" struck, making her to weak and sick to travel.  They hadn't meant for her to get pregnant.  In truth, neither wanted children nor felt they had the time to devote their lives to raising one.  Yet, inevitably she had gotten pregnant and her body rejected it.  The doctors were forced to abort the three-month-old fetus, but Lisa continued to deteriorate.  Her body finally shut down altogether on her twenty-seventh birthday.

Grant felt a hand come to rest on his forearm and he came to the embarrassing realization that he had been staring off into space.  Ellie gave him an odd, worried look, but knew better than to pry.  He just gave a faint smile and said, "Just thinking.  Let's go."

End Chapter Three 


	4. Views on Children

Chapter Four

Their adventure to the market was a success and they were rambunctiously greeted when they returned to the dig site loaded with imperishable food items and six large pizzas.  Everyone helped unload before diving into the now lukewarm pizzas.  Someone, most likely Charles Orwell, the team's personal rock star, cranked up a stereo.

Orwell had been in an inspiring local band all through the high school that began to take way during his college days.  Yet, tragedy struck: after recovering from a severe case of chronic bronchitis that damaged his vocal cords, doctors decided it would be best to quit singing or he may risk damaging his chords further.  So, Orwell focused on his studies and soon became a rising star in the paleontology department.  Grant snatched him up the instant Orwell was eligible for in-the-field-training.

It wasn't until a few months ago that Orwell learned that continuing his singing career would _not_ have resulted in the negative effects his doctors had originally fear.  Yet, instead of being resentful, he smiled and declared that he preferred "digging up awesome bones, man".  Since then, the crew had been treated to a couple karaoke nights.

Grant stood off to the side, leaning against one of the few trees that managed to survive in the rocky climate.  He twirled his raptor claw in his right hand as he watched his pupils devour one pie after another.  He really was proud of their accomplishments, but found it hard to express his commendation in words.  He hoped last night and today's pizza showed the younger generation his appreciation for their excellent work.

Ellie sauntered over, staggering a bit as her foot stumbled into a slope.  She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a smile.  "Hey, Alan, it wouldn't kill you to interact from time to time."  She was now standing directly in front of him, blocking his view of the ravenous herd of young adults.  "Gina checked the weather report.  She said the winds should dissipate by later this evening."

Gillian Davis was a computer nut who jumped at any chance to use – what Grant called – "the damn technological downfall."  She, like a handful of others, only chuckled and shook their heads when Dr. Grant began muttering obscenities whenever the words "computer" or "program" or "software" were mentioned.

Grant now shrugged.  "They can have this day, but that means double time tomorrow."

"You crack that whip!" Ellie joked, moving to be beside him.  "They really are good kids," she mused somewhat to her self.  Granted, she was only a year or two older than some of the older students, but she felt years ahead at times.  She supposed that after acquiring a Ph.D. did that to people sometimes.

"Those aren't kids," Grant retorted, indicating the students with his raptor claw.  "They are motivated young adults; not whiny, snobby, disrespectful little rascals that get under your feet with their neediness."

Ellie rolled her eyes.  "Oh, Alan, that's just because you've never amalgamated with children.  They are full of energy and fun and genuinely curious about the world.  Imagine what you could teach a child about prehistoric life."  She sighed.  "I bet you've never actually spent time with a child.  How do you know if you really find them a nuisance if you've never conversed with one?"

"Both my sister and brother have two children," Grant pointed out.  "I've 'conversed' with them; and there is just no corresponding or negotiating with the little pests."

"Alan," Ellie laughed.  "You act as though they are war criminals.  I know you don't despise children that much.  They adore you too much for you to brush them off altogether.  If there are anyone in this world who enjoys your lectures, it is the children."

He looked at her oddly, but said nothing.  Instead he looked out over the excavation and pondered over whether or not to tell Ellie about Lisa.  In the end, he took a different approach.  "I don't hate children, Ellie.  They are going to grow up someday and run the world just has all the generations before them did.  I just…don't want children nor do I know how to handle them.  You can reason with adults.  You can't expect children to follow the same guidelines."

She didn't know why she found the need to tell him.  Yet, it was pressing on her.  "Alan," she whispered.  "I want children."

Grant once again looked at her strangely, but this time there was regret and pain in his eyes.  He looked away, debating once more whether he should bring up his beloved wife.  Neither of them wanted children, but when Lisa had learned she was pregnant she could not even fathom having an abortion.  It was against both of their morals to kill an innocent.  Yet, in the end it was their selflessness that stole her from him.

"I'm going to the lab."  Grant turned and strolled away leaving Ellie feeling awkward and alone.

End Chapter Four

I hope you all are enjoying so far. 


	5. Evolving

Chapter Five

It had been a month since their grand discovery and the buzz was waning.  Grant had submitted a full report to InGen and to the National Paleontology Association while Orwell and a small crew continued their debate on just how old the othnielia skeleton was.  Grant, however, agreed with Orwell's determination that the fossil was anywhere between hundred fifty-one million to hundred forty-nine million years old, which put it around the time birds evolved.  When the subject of birds had arisen, a few of the members had groaned, knowing that this gave Grant an opportunity to once again stress his viewpoint.

Grant believed that birds were the result of small predatory dinosaurs evolving into something more adaptable.  His notion, which he'd accepted since college, related to an 1861 discovery of a pigeon-sized fossil named _Archaeopteryx_.  Yet, over the years he'd grown more and more passionate about the matter until he finally published a book stating scientifically his opinion.

"Dr. Grant," James Williams intervened.  "There aren't any solid fossil findings to support your theory."

"James," Grant turned thoughtful.  "The Archaeopteryx had a bird-like skull with perching feet and have you ever seen its wings?  Other than having claws, which gives it a reptilian derivation, it has the fundamental pattern and evaluation of the modern avian wing.  The Archaeopteryx may not be a true dinosaur in the sense of the word since it was much closer to the evolutionary avenue to modern birds than the other dinosaurs, but it was definitely related to dinosaurs."

"Why?  Because it had claws?  Dr. Grant, that doesn't represent reptilian ancestry.  The ostrich has claws, but is it a dinosaur?  No, it's not."

Granted enjoyed intellectual debate.  "Who knows, maybe the ostrich are from the same tree as reptilians, but diverged and turned into true birds."  He paused a moment, lost in thought.  "What about the Mononykus that's been in the articles?  It was found seventy years ago, but recently its been viewed as having bird-like qualities.  Has anyone here been reading up lately?  Who can tell me what Mononykus has in common with birds?"

"It has a keeled sternum," Ellie spoke up, making her presence known; and marveled at the approved smile Grant gave her.  Encouraged, she went on: "It also has some fused wrist bones.  And, it has reduction of the lower end of the fibula.  These three things correspond with birds."

"Excellent, Ellie.  You're exactly right."

James turned towards Ellie.  "Do _you_ believe dinosaurs turned into birds?"

"I don't think we should eliminate the possibility.  It is plausible that some smaller dinosaurs evolved into birds, but I've yet to see any concrete evidence.  Then again, where's the concrete evidence that says they didn't?  So, James, I don't have an answer for you.  I'm not willing to wholly accept or deny the feasible theory."

Grant was impressed and he showed her by a wink before clasping his hands together to get everyone's attention.  "Ok, enough for now.  I want all of you to return to work.  We'll wrap up in a couple of hours."  He maneuvered his way through the group to Ellie.  "Exceptional answer, Dr. Sattler."

Ellie ducked her head to the side.  "Quite a compliment coming from you, Dr. Grant."  She met his eyes dead on.  "I was sure you would be disappointed that I didn't back your theory a hundred percent."

"On the contrary, I appreciate your honesty."  He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the lab, removing his hand only once they were a few feet from the trailer.  He stopped mid-stride and slowly came to face her.  He suddenly looked a little shy.  "How about dinner tonight?"

Ellie looked confused.  They usually had dinner together considering they shared the same trailer.  Why was he asking?  Then it dawned on her and her face radiated with delight.  "I would love to."

End Chapter Five

That's right, their relationship is finally starting. 


	6. Forgotten

Chapter Six

Forgotten

Ellie was feeling uncharacteristically nervous has she stood examining her self in her bedroom mirror.  She didn't know why she was wound up so tight considering she'd eaten with Grant a million times before.  It was just like any other meal she shared with him except this time…_this time it is a date_, she thought with color painting her cheeks.  _I'm about to go on a date with my teacher_.  "EX-teacher," she scolded herself aloud.  "He is my EX-teacher.  No harm in that.  We don't have an image to keep."

She glanced at her watch, feeling a wave of panic.  She was supposed to meet Grant at Hart's Diner in twenty minutes.  She hastily began applying a little powder and eye shadow.  She wasn't much for make-up bearing in mind she spent her days rummaging through the dirt, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate what a few strokes of the brush did for her eyes.

Grabbing her keys, she heard the shrill of the telephone and paused.  Should she pick it up?  _It might be him_, she contemplated while reaching for the receiver.  _Maybe he's running late.  Those conferences can take unsuspecting turns._  "Hello, Ellie Sattler speaking."

"Ellie!  It's good to hear your voice again."

Ellie froze then, slowly lowered herself to the stool beside the counter.  "Mike?"

"Listen, I know it's kind of sudden, but I was wondering if I could come by and…talk.  We-we need to talk, Ellie.  I miss you and I want to…talk."

Michael O'Conner was a doctor she had met back in Chicago while attending the University of Grandview.  They had dated heavily, but then she was sent out to Montana for her internship and things died down.  When she returned to Chicago, Mike said he thought it best if they cooled things until they both graduated.  Then Ellie returned to Montana and Mike began seeping from her life, only calling a couple times a month to discuss the minor details of their lives.

"What do you mean 'can you by come by'?  Where are you, Mike?"

"In Montana."  There was a pause.  "I'm in my car.  Can we talk, Ellie?"

"You drove all the way over here from Ohio to talk to me?  Isn't that what phones are for, Mike?  It's how we've been doing things."  She bit her lip nervously and was unsettled by the churning of her stomach.  _What is he doing here?_

"Yes, I came all the way to Montana to talk to you.  Please, Ellie."

She pressed her fingers into her temple.  "Ok.  When?  I'm kind of…"

She heard a car door slam and the color seeped from her face.  "Are you _here_, Mike?"  She went to the door and thrust it open to reveal Mike strolling up to her, clipping away his cell phone.  "What are you doing here, Mike?  What if I weren't here?"

"It doesn't matter because you are here."  He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her firmly on the lips.  "I've missed you, Ellie.  I wish you weren't stuck up here, but I know you love it, so I'm willing to move.  I want to be with you, Ellie.  I love you; and we're both graduated now, so what's stopping us?"

She pulled back from him to stare quizzically into his earnest eyes.  "What are you saying?"

Mike dropped to one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box.  "Will you take me as your husband, Ellie?  Will you marry me?"

Part Two

Grant sat in the booth, drumming his fingers lightly against the tabletop.  He glanced at his watch to confirm that she was indeed fifteen minutes late.  It wasn't long enough for him to start worrying, but it was long enough for him to feel the boredom trickling in.  He hadn't brought any material in with him and he was debating as to whether or not he should sneak out and get his notes from his truck.

_Bad idea_, he thought wisely.  _How would it look when she comes in seeing me engrossed in work?_  With thought, he started making a pyramid from the packets of jelly and butter.  Twenty minutes later, he decided to give her a call, but received no answer at the trailer.  _Maybe she's on her way_, he thought hopefully, but something in the pit of stomach was telling him otherwise.

Another twenty minutes went by before he gathered up his hat and jacket and exited the diner.  It was a clear, starry night, but he couldn't find the ability to appreciate it as he climbed into his truck.  _I wonder what came up._  He was disappointed, but not hurt or upset.  He figured something imperative arose that kept her from coming and he could understand that.

After taking the twenty-minute drive to the dig, he was feeling relaxed and curious.  Pulling up to his trailer he noticed a red Sedan parked out front besides Ellie's blue jeep and he eyed it oddly.  Grant quietly let him self in, but saw no sign of Ellie or her company.  

He rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door and jerked when a man tossed it open.  "Who the hell are you?"

The younger man thrust out his hand.  "I'm Mike." 

Grant grew defensive, wondering where Ellie was.  "I'm Dr. Alan Grant, the supervisor of this dig sight.  This is my trailer.  What the hell are you doing in it?"

From behind him he heard a click and Grant whirled around to see Ellie standing in her bedroom doorway.  He hair was messy and her clothes rumbled.  Grant eyed her suspiciously.  "Who is this, Ellie?  Some how I'm doubting he's our new recruit from Las Vegas."

"I'm her fiancé," Mike interjected.

"Oh," Grant murmured.  He glanced at Ellie who looked away guiltily.  "I see.  Um, congratulations to you both."  He quietly walked into his bedroom and shut the door leaving Ellie feeling as though he'd just shut her out of his life.

End Chapter Six

Thanks for the two reviews I've gotten.  The rest of you needn't be so shy.  /smiles/  Even if you don't like it, please let me know why.  **_Constructive_** criticism is also welcome.


	7. Three's a Crowd

Chapter Seven

Three's a Crowd

Part One

The following morning was tense.  Grant ignored the couples' existence as he filtered through the rooms before finally slinking out the door at the first sign of daybreak.  Ellie watched him leave with a heavy heart and tears sprung to her eyes as she thought about him sitting alone for an hour in the diner waiting for her.  The rejection and betrayal he must feel were slowly eating away at her heart.

She closed her eyes and remembered the way he had asked her out.  He had bowed his head shyly and asked in such a timid voice for a man who feared nothing.  Then the pained, clouded look on his face when Mike told him the truth flashed through her mind and she wept into her hands.  How could she have stood him up?  She should have at least called him.  She felt like she had cheated on him and this made her feel like a bitch.

By the time Mike had finished his shower, Ellie had masked a look of calm over her breaking heart.  She forced a small smile his way when he kissed her on the lips.  "So, what are you going to do today?  I have a ton of work I have to catch up on, so you'll have to entertain yourself."

"I was thinking about tagging along with you today.  I'm curious about what you do, Ellie.  I wonder if there really is something to digging up fossils or if you and everyone else here are just crazy," he joked, stealing another kiss.  "Of course, that's if it's all right with you, honey.  I wouldn't want to interfere with your work."

Ellie suddenly felt trapped and she pushed herself away from Mike as casually as possible.  "I don't see why not as long as you don't touch anything and stay out of the way."  _God, why am I letting him follow me around?_

Part Two

Grant was in another heated debate with James Williams about the ever-present discussion whether or not dinosaurs evolved into birds.  Grant was winning the upper hand when from the corner of his eye he spotted Ellie trudging up the hill…with Mike close behind.  _This will only be as awkward as you make it._  He excused himself from James and ambled his way steadily over to Ellie and Mike.  He was stunned when he saw that she was wearing one of his shirts.  Was she even aware of it?  "We'll be digging at Site D today," he said crisply as he walked past.

"Why," Ellie called to him.  "It thought you wanted to finish Site E's grid first."

Without looking back he tossed over his shoulder, "I changed my mind.  People do that you know."

Ellie felt the stab of the double meaning and peered over at Mike, but he was clueless.  "Let's go," she whispered to her fiancé, beginning to walk after Grant before the words were completely out.  "Alan, what about the equipment?"

"I already had it moved."

Part Three

An hour later, Ellie had managed to hand off Mike to the technicians and told him to wait for her under the canopy.  She hesitantly approached Grant from behind.  He was crouching down next to a beautiful student, Melinda Roberts, from Nevada University: Las Vegas and showing her the differences in rock and fossil texture.  It was Linda's first day and she was feeling flustered, but grateful for Dr. Grant's help.  Ellie noticed the admiration in the younger woman's eyes as the same that mirrored in her own.  No matter what, Grant was a remarkable man.

Grant finally stood, dusting himself off out of habit.  He squinted into the sun, his hands on his hips before dropping his arms to his side and turning around.  His face turned to stone as he desperately tried to lock away the confusing emotions racing through him.  He came to stand in front of her and whispered, "You're wearing my shirt."

"I didn't think you would mind."  She felt strange having this conversation.  After a year of silent communication over the shirts, discussing it now was foreign and uncomfortable.  Did he mind that she was wearing it?  She licked her lips, nervously twisting the hems that were tied together.  "Do…do you want me to change?"

There was a moment of tense silence.  "No," he whispered, then indicated Mike standing fifty yards away.  "But he might."

"Alan, about last night.  I…"

"Don't."  He shook his head, looking everywhere but her.

Ellie felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.  She gently placed her slender hand over his forearm.  "Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive.  You're only twenty-eight and a past student.  I shouldn't have asked in the first place."  He forced a small grin.  "And don't worry, you're still welcome to live with me.  I wasn't planning on kicking you out over this…embarrassing incident.  Just promise me you won't….you know…in the trailer."  He winked at her causing her to blush.

"Dr. Alan James Grant!"  She playfully punched him in the arm.  "I never knew you had such a dirty mind."

"There's nothing dirty about sex.  Every creature not asexual must mate in order to propagate.  It's part of the basic orientation of life."

"Thank you, Dr. Grant, for the biology lesson."

He chuckled softly, causing something in her stomach to flutter.  _Mike doesn't have that husky, quiet chuckle._  Ellie cringed.  Why did she just think that?  She risked a glanced into Grant's eyes and a string pulled at her heart.  _Why does he always have that pain in his eyes?_

As if sensing her thoughts, Grant hastily looked away.  "Sometimes there isn't an answer," he muttered before walking away.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Telling Ellie and Desire Ignites

Chapter Eight

Telling Ellie and Desire Ignites

That night, after Mike had drifted off to sleep on the living room couch, Ellie and Grant strolled up to the top of Site D overlooking most of the excavation.  As they sat in communal silence sipping their lemonade from canteens, Grant decided it was time to tell Ellie about Lisa.  He cleared his throat, removing his cowboy hat and twisting it around in his hands.  "I was married once."

Ellie gaped at him in shock.  She had heard rumors of Grant being involved long ago with a woman, but she hadn't paid any heed to them.  "What happened?"

Grant took a swing of the juice and wished it were alcohol.  "Her name was Lisa VanLori from California.  Her mother was a part-time actress, hence the last name.  Lisa never really knew her real family name, but VanLori was catching and intriguing so it didn't bother her much."  He sit the canteen down, more comfortable with holding his hat.  "We met in college and married a month after she turned twenty-three."

"How old were you?"

"Twenty-three.  I was only six months older than her."  His jaw clenched at the thought.  Lisa had gotten pregnant due to his gift the year they turned twenty-seven.  "She was eccentric and full of this…this…joyful energy.  She loved life with such a passion that everyone around her felt it, too."

Ellie smiled at the thought.  "She sounds like a lovely woman."

"Oh, she was very lovely.  Her smile could've prevented the ice age."  A small smile graced his mouth at the memory.  "Our marriage wasn't perfect.  It was rocky and full of flaws, but we always managed to pull through.  We even worked around her being a marine biologist and I being a paleontologist."  He stopped.  It hurt to go on.  He was suddenly regretting the decision of telling Ellie about Lisa.  He wished he could back out.

Ellie stroked his cheek.  "What happened, Alan?" she coaxed soothingly.

"Lisa got pregnant.  Her body couldn't adapt to the change and the doctors were forced to remove the three-month-old fetus."  He swallowed, trying to keep the anguish away.  "She grew weaker and incredibly more sick.  Near the end she suffered so horribly she could barely get of bed.  Yet, through it all she never showed negativity.  Three months after the abortion, on her twenty-seventh birthday, she asked me to carry her to the beach."  In response to her questioning look, he added:  "We were living in California at the time.  Anyway, I took her down and held her in my arms, sitting on the sand.  She told me she loved me, then, asked me to tell her about dinosaurs and birds.  While I talked, she turned peaceful and…passed away."

Tears poured out of her eyes and Ellie wrapped her arms around the man who meant so much to her.  "I'm so sorry, Alan.  I had no idea."  She caressed his face, ran her hands through his hair and down his back.  "I wish I could've met her.  She had to have been special to of had you.  You're a good man, Alan."

He gazed over at her and the electrical current erupted in bursts of tingly waves.  He traced the outline of her mouth with his eyes and she felt her entire body shutter.  She peered hungrily at his lips and had the dire urge to lean over and capture his mouth with hers.  _God, I want him_, she thought lustfully.  Her eyes flew back to his and searched his hazel depths and saw desire burning there.  She leaned forward, feeling his breath grazing her lips…

"Ellie!"

Ellie snapped back, her eyes wide and frantic.  Mike was coming up the slope, jiggling his keys.  "Ellie, here you are.  I was wondering you sneaked off to."  He glanced at Grant.  "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Grant spoke softly.  He crawled to his feet, replacing his hat on his head and gave Mike a slight nod before making a gradual retreat.

Ellie stared after him, her mouth still yearning for the taste of his.

End Chapter Eight

Is anyone reading this?   


	9. Nightmare in the Ravine

Chapter Nine

Nightmare in the Ravine

Driving through the remote lands of Montana, Grant began feeling more relaxed and clear headed.  He shifted gears, pressing the odometer passed seventy as if putting physical distance between him self and Ellie would make it all disappear.  He couldn't believe what might of happened if Mike hadn't joined them.  Grant felt guilty for placing Ellie in the situation.  She was a young woman engaged to another man and all Grant could think of while gazing at her was how soft her lips must be.

He also felt shameful about Lisa.  He couldn't help but feel that he was dirtying her memory by wanting another woman immediately after talking about his beloved wife.  Would Lisa understand his loving someone else wasn't substituting her place in his heart?  That no one would ever make him forget her?  But just simply fill the void?

The scenery whizzed by in a haze and he let up on the accelerator as he rounded a sharp bend in the road.  The truck skidded and Grant made the automatic mistake of slamming on the brakes, causing the tires to squeal and turn sharply.  He saw the cliff rushing towards him and he whipped the wheel to the right.  The truck shuttered at the twist in direction, but followed the demand, coming to a rough halt.

Grant sat there, breathing heavily at the near-collision.  He closed his eyes, dropping his head to rest on the steering wheel.  Then he felt it.  The ground trembled under the truck's weight and he frantically grabbed the door handle, but was too late.  The earth crumbled, taking the truck down with it…the whole hundred feet.

Grant dropped flat across the seats, the seatbelt digging into his side, and covered his head with his hands.  The truck bounced off the side, the metal screeching against the rock; the force causing the vehicle to roll onto it's side and skid the rest of the way until rolling onto to its top.  Grant squeezed his eyes shut and reached his arms up, gripping his hands around the passenger seat to keep him self from snapping forward as the truck plunged into the ravine.

Part Two

Grant slowly regained consciousness.  The impact had caused his head to smash into the dashboard as the truck was being crushed.  He was suspended in the air, held up by his seatbelt.  He struggled with the restraint and pulled himself free, toppling onto the roof of the truck as it lay on its top, and hissed in agony.  His right leg was awkwardly bent and he knew instantly from the pain that it was broken.

Grant managed to drag himself out of the wreckage and glanced at his watch.  Miraculously the glass was shattered, but the hands continued to tick away.  He had only been out cold for roughly fifteen minutes and he breathed a sigh of relief.  At least he could count on not suffering from permanent brain damage.  He struggled to stand, but ended up crumbling to the dusty ground.

He decided to stay where he was for the time being, but as he examined the wreck he noticed various fluids leaking.  _Shit!_  Grant forced himself to stand and wobble away as quickly as he could, grimacing at the sharp pains shooting through his leg.  He got twenty yards away before the explosion and he dropped to the ground, covering his head in a feeble attempt at protecting himself.

He felt the heat and small debris strike his back.  He rolled onto his back and watched as his truck disappeared behind a cover of flames.  Now he couldn't even try the radio despite the fact what was most likely broken in the tumble.  And it was unlikely anyone saw the explosions.  He felt like screaming.  There was no way but to walk.

Grumbling, he set out on his journey.  It was at least a two-day walk back, but on a broken leg he figured he would have to double that predication.  In the back of his mind he cursed whatever may be and prayed for a rescue.

End Chapter Nine

This is the passage from the _Jurassic Park_ novel by Michael Crichton: "Once he'd been lost in the badlands for four days when a cliff gave way beneath him and his truck fell a hundred feet into a ravine.  Grant's right leg was broken.  He had no water.  But he walked back on a broken leg."   


	10. Long Road Home

Chapter Ten

Long Road Home

Part One

One would assume that it being Montana, a state that borders Canada, the weather would be comfortable, possibly cool.  And it did get cool.  In fact, the nights would seem freezing to a man caught outdoors with a broken leg.  However, the days got hot: the humidity tipping closer to 100% by the hour.  And this man with the broken leg grunted, sweat dripping into his eyes as he stumbled across the rocky terrain.

Alan Grant's throat burned and tasted like sandpaper.  He was dirty, the sand sticking to his perspiration as he dragged himself along, his broken leg screaming in protest.  He wished he had salvaged something from his truck to tie his leg to, but what was done was done and there was no turning back the hands of time.  If that were the case, he never would have driven around the curb in the first place.

Hours trickled by and the mid-afternoon sun forced Grant to take frequent breaks in his mind numbing routine of step, slide, step, slide…He checked his watch and realized that his accident had only been thirty-six hours ago.  That left him with at least two, more like three, days left to travel unless…unless someone miraculously found him.  _Yeah right_, he thought.  _Save the jokes for when you really need cheering up_.

He lay on his back on the ground, propping his injured leg up on a rock and wincing as he did so.  He figured the lower end of his femur was cracked due to the fact that just below the area his leg was awkwardly twisted.  The swelling was magnifying, but he didn't know what else he could do to ease it.  He knew the best way was to immobilize, elevate, and ice it.  Yet, his predicament required him to move and he had no ice.  His greatest concern was the broken bone would worsen and he would have a permanent limp.

Part Two

The sun had dipped beyond the horizon an hour ago, but Grant kept trudging on through the dark: the moon his only light.  He had rested earlier for four hours and those were four hours wasted according to his survival desire.  He didn't want to be stuck out here much longer because he feared he would soon become part of the scenery; just a pile of bones waiting to be discovered.

His luck turned as the skies opened up, rain cascading in sheets.  He laughed hysterically, gaping his mouth wide and gulping down as much water as he could manage.  Tearing off his shirt, he made a sloppy version of a water sack and grinned at his accomplishment.  This was God giving him a chance and he wasn't about to pass it up.  Grant didn't have anything solid to live for, but he sure the hell wanted to live.

Part Three

He had been staggering along for the four longest days of his life.  He was weak, dizzy, and in desperate need of nourishment.  His leg was an ugly shade of black and blue, swelled three times its usual size.  His skin was itchy from the dirt and burnt from the raging sun.  His eyes half open, he attempted a ghost of smile when he saw the tops of trailers.  He had made it.  Exhausted, he stumbled a few more feet, then, collapsed into oblivion.

End Chapter Ten

Sorry it took a while.  I couldn't seem to access Fanfiction.net for a few days.  Reviews are SOOO welcome!!!  


	11. Grieving

Chapter Eleven

Grieving

Part One

Ellie's heart leapt every time the phone rang.  Her hopes lied in the call that would bring Grant back to her.  She remembered the last time she saw him.  She was on the hill with Mike that night she and Grant nearly kissed, watching as her friend climbed into his truck.  That was four days ago: sixty-six hours to be precise.  He seemed to have vanished into thin air.

When he hadn't returned the following morning, Ellie had asked around about his whereabouts.  No one knew anything.  She didn't start to panic until dinner rolled by and there was still no sign of him.  She began calling around to find out if anyone from the store or diner had seen him.  No luck.  Her worry increasing, she had called the police.  They searched high and low for the doctor for two grueling days, but came up empty.  Today, on the third day of their search and forth day of Grant's disappearance, she had been informed that a rescue crew had stumbled across a charcoaled truck burnt so severely it revealed nothing.  A fireman had explained to Ellie that she would have to brace herself for the possibility that Dr. Grant's body was in the rumble.

Ellie had crumbled to her knees, burying her face in her hands and released a heart-wrenching screech.  Mary Wise had gathered the weeping woman into her arms while the others sought comfort with each other.  Charles Orwell had grown violent and smashed a chair by kicking it against a trailer.  James Williams attempted to keep the rest of the crew under control all the while wiping the wetness leaking from his eyes.  There wasn't a person present who didn't respect and idolize the favorable Dr. Alan James Grant, but no one felt the pain like Ellie Sattler.

Part Two

Ellie forced herself to swallow the cold cereal.  It was soggy from floating in the bowl of milk for the last five minutes, but she barely noticed the awful texture.  She had hardly slept last night, but she was too exhausted to care.  Raising the spoon to her mouth once more, she couldn't help but smile at what Grant would say to her if he saw her moping around eating cereal softer than soup.  The spell, however, was broken when she realized that he just might never get to see her do so.

The fireman had left with his horrible news about three hours ago.  Dr. David Austin, the second in charge, had given everyone the day off.  Clusters of people gathered in tight circles and reminisced about the hard assed, but lovable teacher.  Ellie couldn't stand it.  She wasn't ready to put Grant to rest just yet.  Earlier, after her sobbing had subsided, she had decided that she wouldn't mourn him until there was a corpse to bury.

Finishing her cereal, Ellie tightened the laces of her boots and trekked up and down the hills.  She was bursting with energy.  She needed to do something.  Anything.  She hiked further and further from the dig sites until she reached Site F, the farthest excavation.  One they hadn't officially started yet.  She paused, taking a few deep breaths when she heard a soft moaning.

Ellie whirled around, but saw nothing.  _Must've been the wind_, she thought before starting her walk back.  _Either that or I'm going crazy._

Then she heard it again.  This time she allowed her eyes to hunt out the source.  "Alan!"  In a ditch ten yards ahead was the rumbled body of the man she adored.  She scrambled down the embankment frantically.  "Alan!  Alan!  Can you hear me?"  Upon reaching him she noticed his tattered clothes and oddly bent right leg.  He was on his back, his face red and beaten.  "Alan," she whispered, stroking his cheek gently.  "Alan, I'm here.  It's going to be ok.  You're home."

He slowly cracked open his eyes, but was to disoriented to put anything together.  Yet, he relaxed under the soothing voice and featherlike touch.  "Li…sa," he murmured before blanking out.

End Chapter Eleven

Hey, how are you all liking it so far?  I would like to personally thank my reviewers.  **Princessdiva06**: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story.  I appreciated both of your reviews.  I hope to update more quickly.

**Yvonne**: I am truly honored you took the time to read my story.  You are an inspirational writer.  Your stories are the first Jurassic Park fanfic I came across.  I was beginning to worry no one else cared as much as I about Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler.  Thanks for proving me wrong!

**Maximumbowling10**: You got your wish.  I wrote more!  Thank you so much for your review. 


	12. Recovery

Chapter Twelve

Recovery

She heard the commotion from down the corridor and sprinted the rest of the way down the hall, splashing coffee onto her shirt and shoes in the process.  Grant had been admitted to the hospital two days ago, but had remained under heavy sedatives as fluids were poured into his veins.  Ellie hadn't left since his arrival and only unglued herself from his side to refuel on coffee and sandwiches from the cafeteria.  Grant had no next of kin listed in his medical charts, so the staff had hesitantly put up with Ellie temporarily moving in.  Besides, Dr. Grant was the small town's hospital's celebrity.

Ellie burst into room 273, her eyes instantly falling on the man in the bed who was angrily debating with Nurse Owens.  "But I'm _fine_," he insisted.  "So I broke a leg…it's not like I lost it!"

"Sir, you can't just waltz out of here when you feel like it.  My goodness, when you just tried getting out of bed you _fell_!  You are not strong enough at the moment to even be walking around let alone _leaving_."

"I think I'll be the judge of that, thank you ever so kindly.  And the only reason why I fell was because I hadn't realized just how bulky this damn cast is.  Now if you would please find my doctor I'll be eternally grateful."  The last few words dripped with dark sarcasm.

The nurse left in a huff mumbling about how no one appreciated all that she did.  Ellie clucked her tongue as she approached the bed.  "Alan, that wasn't very charming."

"I wasn't trying to be charming."  He looked her up and down, noting that her clothes were doted with brown liquid.  His eyes came to rest on the damp coffee stain covering her left breast.  "What the hell happened to you?  Have a fight with the coffee machine?"

She held up her now half-empty mug.  "No, we were having a race."  She set the cup down on the nightstand beside the bed.  "How are you feeling?  You've been in and out of conscious for the last couple of hours.  It's good to see you fully awake."

"It's good to be seen."  Grant hissed as he shifted, his body still battered from his four-day hike through the wilderness.  He pushed a few buttons on the panel to get his bed in a more upright position.  "I cringe at the thought of what happened at the dig site while I was taking my leisurely stroll through Hell.  Just tell me all the fossils are still intact."

Ellie came around the bed to sit on the cot she had been sleeping on the past couple of nights.  "Everything was in good hands.  Granted we didn't get much work done with you gone.  Everyone was so worried and after they found your truck…" she looked at the floor.  "You scared me to death, Alan."  When she peered back up at him, her eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

Alan Grant was flummoxed.  He wasn't good with feelings, especially those of an emotional woman.  He did the only thing he could think of.  He reached out and offered his hand.  When she took it, he clasped his strong fingers around her slender hand and squeezed gently.  "I'm all right, Ellie.  Just a few bruises and a broken leg that'll mend just fine as soon as it gets some fresh air."

Ellie smiled and leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead.  "It's good to have you back, Alan."

Grant finally seemed to notice the piece of furniture she sat on.  "What?  Did they run out of chairs?  Don't tell me you've been my roommate."

Ellie looked bashfully away.  "Well…I wanted to be with you when you woke up.  The dig site is such a drive to make every day.  I…you don't mind, do you?"

Grant grinned, the effect lightening up his eyes.  "Of course not.  What happened to Mike?"

Ellie licked her lips, unsure of what to tell him.  "Well, the engagement is broke off.  It was a mutual agreement."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well, what's done is done."  Ellie wasn't sorry in the slightest.  The day after Grant had gone missing, Mike had confronted Ellie with his knowledge of what had almost happened on the hill.  Ellie had admitted that she had wanted to kiss Alan; that she still wanted to kiss him.  Needless to say, Mike wanted her to choose and Ellie chose Alan.

Alan sighed, releasing her hand.  Ellie felt the loss immediately.  "So, Alan, do you think you're up to eating anything?  Applesauce?  Jell-O?  Soup?"

"Sure."

Ellie rolled her eyes in exasperation.  "And here I thought I'd actually gotten you talking.  You're not much of a conversationalist unless you've got something to share."

"What's the point on talking if I've got nothing to say?"

Ellie smiled.  "You're really something, Alan."

He shrugged and murmured in his usual soft, but deep voice: "Well…it's a gift."  It was a voice that she could listen to forever and never tire of.  It was rich and soothing.  "Applesauce."

"Uh?"  Her mind had wandered at the sound of his voice.

"Applesauce would be good."

"I'll be right back.  I'll track you down some applesauce.  Don't you go running off."

"Not on you."

Ellie paused, tilting her head in the slightest, thoughtful.  Did he mean it in the way that she wanted him to?  She studied him quietly, his expression revealing nothing.  Yet, his hazel eyes were deep with…with something.  A bright smile formed on her lips and she set off to get him what he wanted.

End Chapter

/sigh/ I don't know…I just don't like ending without saying something to the readers.  So…uh…**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	13. Heating Up

Chapter Thirteen

Heating Up

Part One

It had been a grueling three months, but Grant's cast had finally been replaced with a removable bubble-plastic cast that he refused to wear.  Ellie shook her head, but knew that ensuing an argument would be futile.  When Dr. Grant spoke she kept her mouth shut and went with the flow.  His decisions were carved in stone.

She brushed back a strand of gold that had escaped her bun and wiped the back of her hand over her glistening brow.  At the moment, the excavation was at a standstill.  They were waiting for the University to kick over some fresh recruits for the Spring Semester that was a few months away.  Until then, Ellie still had plenty to do.  At the time being, she was embarking on the most crucial part of late-autumn-early-winter: rearranging the furniture in the trailer.  It had become a ritual of hers the year she moved in, the boredom over riding everything else.

Grant silently entered the room, walking slowly to hide his limp.  He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Ellie struggled to push the couch to the other side of the small living room.  Despite the cool weather outside, she was clad in denim shorts and a forest green tank top.  He smiled his quiet, sly grin and pushed him self away from his post to reach over and tap her shoulder.  "Need a hand?"

"Nope," she grunted, as the couch slowly allowed her to move it.  "I think…I got…it."

"You know, next year you'll just be putting it right back where it was."  The living room being the size and shape that it was prevented the couch from being positioned no more than in two areas of the room.

"I know."  She finally got the heavy sofa in place and beamed up at him.  "Isn't November a splendid time of the year?"

"When are you leaving?"  Every year Ellie went home for the holidays, leaving a week before Thanksgiving and not returning until a week after the New Year.

"I'm not.  Sorry, Dr. Grant, but your stuck with me for the holidays."  She glanced his way pointedly.  "Unless you've got plans."

He snorted.  "Yeah.  Tons."  He went to retrieve the broom and dustpan from the closet.  "Why aren't you going home this year?"

"I wanted to spend my holidays with someone special."  Red crept up her neck as she glanced bashfully away.  She usually wasn't so forward.  "I wanted to spend them with you."

Alan cleared his throat and started to sweep.  "That's very…flattering, Ellie, but I'm sure your family will miss your company."  A tense pause.  "Then again, I'll miss your company if you go."  He glanced up somewhat shyly and gave her a gentle smile.  "But I couldn't have you stay on my account."

"Then I'll stay on mine."

Time slipped unnoticeably by as they gazed at each other, wrapped in their own comfortable, but heated silence.  Alan's mind flashed back to their almost kiss that left him yearning for the missed opportunity.  Ellie had the urge to fling herself into his arms and cover his lustful mouth with hers.  Yet, neither one dared to move.

Finally, Grant glanced away.  "I'll…uh…finish sweeping.  You can get washed up.  I called in an order at Hart's Diner.  Told them to hold for twenty minutes until starting our meal; give you time to clean up."

"Thanks.  I'll be quick."

Part Two

Entering Hart's Diner, Ellie felt a stab of guilt and regret.  Sliding into a booth, she couldn't help but imagine Alan sitting here alone for an hour waiting for her.  Of course, she never showed up, instead she was back at the site with Mike.  How could she have stood him up so thoughtlessly?

Grant waved to Steve Hart as they settled in and Hart nodded, going into the back to fetch their dinner.  Returning, tray in hand, he smiled a toothy smile.  "So, how's your dig going, Alan?  Hello, Ellie."

"Could be better.  Could be much worse.  As long as I have the funding from InGen and John Hammond, I shouldn't complain."  Grant unwrapped his utensils.  "How are Karen and the children?"

Hart sighed blissfully.  "We'll be having a baby at the end of May."

"Third times a charm," Grant commented.  "Will this be your last?"

Hart chuckled.  "I hope so, but one more wouldn't hurt.  You two enjoy your meal.  Holler if you need anything."

After Hart slipped away, Grant shook his head, but said nothing.

Ellie snuck her fork over and stabbed a piece of his steak, plopping it into her mouth.  He watched her eat his meat with a raised eyebrow, but ignored the crime.  "Ellie, would you mind if we swung by the car dealership on the way back?  My insurance has finally given the green light."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"No."

She chuckled.  "First a truck, next you'll be asking me to help you pick out china patterns."

"China wouldn't last in our trailer.  We'll have to pick out paper patterns."

"Do you think they come in dinosaur print?"

He shrugged.  "We may have to have them custom made."

Ellie erupted in laughter.  "Custom made paper plates?"

"And cups and bowels.  You need those, too."

Ellie continued laughing, shaking her head.  Alan watched her slowly return to normal and smiled when she made eye contact.  Ellie suddenly felt all silliness fly away as their eyes locked and he grinned his soft, rugged grin.  _God, I want to kiss him._  If the table wasn't between them she may have done just that.

As if sensing her thoughts, Grant looked quickly away.  "Food's getting cold," he muttered.

End Chapter Thirteen

Yes, I began to use Alan Grant's first name at the end of Chapter Twelve and have continued to pop it in every now and then.  Now that Ellie and he are progressing towards romance, it sets a more casual and intimate atmosphere.

**Yvonne**:  Thank you _so much_ for your kind review!  And I want you to know that I wasn't consciously trying to make our stories alike, but I did want to get certain scenes in there that were discussed in the book (i.e. Grant's accident in the ravine; Ellie's engagement to a "nice doctor in Chicago; etc.).  So, if other than those, there are parallels then it was accidental.  Yet, I truly am thrilled that you like this so far.  I have admired your work since I first stumbled across it in search of Alan and Ellie fanfic.  There just aren't enough stories about those two!


	14. Thanksgiving

The chapter most of you have been waiting for!

Chapter Fourteen

Thanksgiving

Part One

Stretching, Ellie staggered into the kitchenette.  She had just returned from her leisure walk, feeling much more relaxed and ready to start on the Thanksgiving Dinner.  She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on Grant's well-toned backside.  He was oblivious to her entrance, busy stirring contents in three different pots.  And he was humming.  Stifling a giggle, she bit her lower lip.  _Who would have guessed Alan's a hummer?_

Grant lifted a spoon to his face, sniffing the contents before timidly taking a taste.  His nose curled up repulsively.  "What the hell," he muttered to him self, switching off the gas pilot.  He reached up into the cabinet above the stove and withdrew a spice.  Looking at it oddly, he seemed to ponder his next move before shrugging and dumping a heaping full into the pan.  After mixing the spice thoroughly, he hesitantly tried the food again.  "Ahg!"  He dropped the spoon in the pot as he rushed over to the sink.  He stuck his head under the faucet and cranked the water pressure full blast.

Ellie couldn't contain her self.  She let loose a powerful laugh that nearly doubled her over.  "What…are you…doing?" She managed to whiz between fits of laughter.

From his bent-over, titled-head position, Grant eyed her with a mixture of irritation and amusement.  When the revolting taste in his mouth subsided, he switched the faucet off and wiped his dripping face with the back of his hand.  "Nothing."  He ambled over to the stove and glared down at the pot of mystery.  "I used to make this all the time.  I just don't understand what's wrong with it."

Ellie shook her head and strolled over, peering down into the pot.  "Well, I can tell you what's wrong with it."

"What?"

She poked the mush with the spoon.  "It's alive."

Grant pressed his lips together and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  "It's gourmet, Ellie."

"Gourmet?  Since when do you cook gourmet?  Actually, since when do you cook anything resembling food at all?"

Grant sighed with a chuckle, his smile contagious.  "I hardly cook anything, let alone gourmet.  Yet, I did pick up a few recipes over the years of my bachelorhood.  I couldn't live on microwave dinners and fast food if I ever wanted to impress a woman."

"Ok…so what is this…stuff?"

"It's called _Mee Goreng_.  It's fried noodles with prawns, egg, meats, and hot sauce.  Anyway, I believe it is an Indian dish.  Not Native American.  I mean from India or some country out that way.  I don't know."  He eyed the dish as though he were about to discipline it.

"You continue to amaze me, Alan."  Ellie handed him the spoon.  She reached around him to open the oven and peer inside.  "Wow, that's a nice looking turkey."

Alan stared at her with a teasing grin.  "Do you always state the obvious?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you could realize it yourself."

"Of course I realized it.  I made the blasted thing.  Now go sit down.  The rest of dinner is almost ready and it's delicious."  He swatted her gently on the behind with a towel and she yelped at the unsuspected intrusion.  "Quit hovering, woman."

She tossed him a mock angry glare from over her shoulder, but did his bidding willingly.  She plopped down onto the nearest chair and rolled her eyes up at him.  "So now what, Alan?  You choke me to death with your cooking?"

Grant barked out a laugh.  "Oh, just you wait and see, Ellie."  He placed a plate and utensils in front of her.  "I may not have the skills of a chef, but I can manage a few dishes just fine."  He set the rest of the table before sitting down opposite of her.  "You know, Ellie, you're lucky I find you so _amorously _infuriating."

"You're lucky I find you so _charmingly_ infuriating."

He smiled at her then, began dishing out her meal.

Ellie graciously accepted the food.  "What do you usually do for the holidays, Alan?"

"I stay here."

"I know that, but…you stay here doing what?  Does family ever visit you?  Your siblings?  Your parents?"  She took a bite of her mashed potatoes and was pleased to find it smooth and creamy instead of the chunkiness she had been expecting.

"Well…" he turned quiet.  "They're very busy.  Adam and Adrian go to my mum's house with their children.  And I…I stay here and take care of things."  He tapped his unused fork against her plate.  "What about you, Ellie?  What's your family like?"

"Well, I have two older brothers.  I guess that's why I'm out here.  I grew up playing with GI Joes and dinosaurs other than dolls.  My oldest brother, Jacob, is a contractor in his own business.  He has a wife, Nancy, and three kids.  My other brother, Ray, is a drifter.  He was married once, but…you know."

Grant leaned forward.  "No, I don't know.  I speculate she either left, they divorced, or she…passed away."

"She couldn't handle his life style, so she divorced him and jumped into the arms of the next available man: Ray's best friend.  Talk about drama."  She tried her turkey and moaned in pleasure.  "Mmm, Alan, this is so incredible."  She licked her lips.  "Anyway, my parents still live in the same house I grew up in Chicago.  It's nice to go back every now and then."

"I'm sure it is," he said softly before sticking his spoon of cranberry sauce into his mouth.

"Alan…when is the last time you saw your family?"

He began choking, his eyes watering.  He coughed violently until he was able to swallow the chunk of sauce that had crammed his throat.  He took a long swing of his milk.  "Wow…I…sorry about that."  He pounded his chest a few times to dislodge the tightness residing there.  "I haven't seen most of them since…since Lisa's funeral.  My sister did come out here to visit a few times in the following years, but I always managed to be busy the weeks she came to see me."

Ellie reached across the table, covering his hand with hers.  "I'm so sorry, Alan."

He forced a smile.  "Hey, it's not your fault.  It's just the rotation of life.  You are born to eventually die and I guess Lisa was meant to go sooner than most of us."  He glanced away, peering out the window.  "Sometimes I just wish my clock had stopped with hers, but then…" he gazed at Ellie with his heart shining through his eyes.  "Then I remember that I have to live.  For her.  She loved and cherished life so much it would be a disgrace to her memory if I _allowed_ myself to wither away.  Besides, there are reasons to live: for her memory, for my work, and…"

"And what?" Ellie asked tenderly.

"For you."

A tear leaked from her eye, and she got up from the table, walking over to him.  She cupped his face and gazed at him passionately before leaning down and covering his mouth with hers.  The kiss was hot yet sent shock waves of shivers up her spine.  She moaned hungrily and licked his lips.  His mouth parted and their tongues swept along each other's gums and teeth.  Unable to stand on her buckling knees, Ellie straddled Alan on the chair.  He tangled his hands in her hair, drawing her closure.

Filled with desire, Alan stood up and hoisted Ellie up, her ankles linking together against his behind.  Never breaking their kiss, Alan carried her into his bedroom.

End Chapter Fourteen

Well…they're finally together!!  Reviews are always welcome!!


	15. Facing It

A/N: After watching JPIII's DVD bonus material, I realized to my utmost horror that I've made a terrible mistake.  Ellie's last name is NOT spelled 'SATTLER', but 'SADLER.'  Sorry about the error.

Chapter Fifteen

Facing It

Part One

Unusually relaxed, Ellie stretched out her arms and arched her back like a cat.  A crisp draft drifted through the sheets and she relished in the feel of the cool air, smiling as she pried her eyes open and squinted against the sun's rays that extended through the window's half-open blinds.  She sighed contentedly and rolled onto her stomach, snuggling further into the bed.  She inhaled deeply and froze.  The pillow beside her smelled masculine: cologne, aftershave, and sweat rolled into one delicious scent.

Ellie jumped up and was shocked to realize she wasn't in her room, but in Alan's.  She threw the covers back and gasped: she was naked.  Frantic, she leapt out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around her nudity.  She gaped at the empty bed.  Then it came rushing back to her and she felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered their night of passion.  Feeling foolish at her moment of forgetfulness, Ellie gathered up her clothes that were strewn over the mattress and floor.

She slinked out of the room to her own where she got fresh clothes.  After taking her shower and dressing, she strolled into the kitchen and was disheartened not to find Alan.  Had he gone out?  She ate a quick breakfast before slipping on her sneakers and heading out of the trailer.

Not too many people were left.  A few of the students who were waiting to leave closer to Christmas because they lived to far to travel both holidays were lazily picking their way along this morning.  Chris Owens admitted to seeing Alan earlier, but wasn't sure where the doctor was now.

"That's ok, Chris.  I think I know where he is."  Ellie trudged off toward the lab trailer and was pleased when she entered it.  Alan was perched on a stool scrutinizing something in the microscope.  His forehead was wrinkled with concentration.  "What are you working on?"

Alan shrugged.  "This and that.  At the moment I'm checking this fossil for cracks.  Ken accidentally dropped a chisel on it."  He pulled the slide out and removed the fossil, placing it gently in a sterile container.  "I think it'll live."  He reached over and picked up a hammer that had broken and ran his fingers over the damage.  "It's a shame, really.  I hate it win things break.  They can't always be fixed.  Then you have to throw it away."  He tossed the tool into the garbage can.  It made a sharp clutter as it landed in the tin.  "What a waste."

Growing increasingly nervous and unsure, Ellie licked her lips and stepped closer.  "You were up fairly early this morning."

Grant glanced her way, but didn't make eye contact.  "Yeah, well, I had things to do."  He isolated himself from his seat and ambled to the filing cabinet, yanking it open.  He rummaged through the drawer, but wasn't positive as to what he was looking for: if he really needed to look for anything.

Ellie glanced toward the window that was above the sink.  "Alan…"

He sighed and quietly shut the drawer, turning slowly to face her.  "Ellie."  He appeared uncertain.  "Last night…I…it shouldn't have happened."  He looked away from her panged expression.  "It would never work between us.  You're twenty-eight for god's sake!"

"Don't, Alan!  Don't you dare use our ages against us!  So, what if you're twelve years older?  That has nothing to do with us or our feelings."  Ellie marched over, desperate for understanding.  "Try again, Alan.  Give me another lame excuse and I'll get out of your life so fast you'll wonder if I was ever here at all."

Grant stared at her pleadingly.  "Ellie…"

"Yes, Alan?  I'm waiting.  Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be together."

"Lisa," he blurted out.  "I feel like I cheated on my wife!"  He whipped around and kicked the trashcan, sending it rolling across the floor.  "How could I do this to her!"  He whirled back around and gazed wildly and intently at Ellie.  "I did a terrible thing, Ellie.  I fell in love with you when I shouldn't have!"

Her heart caught in her throat and she took a few shaky breaths.  "You-you love me?"

"Yes, I do, but it's wrong of me.  I was a happily married man to a wonderful woman and now I've betrayed her by falling in love with you and sleeping with you."  He marched passed her and stormed out of the trailer, slamming the door so hard it bounced back.

"I love you, too, Alan," she whispered.

Part Two

Alan furiously trekked up the hill to Site E.  How could he have let this happen?  He knew from the start it would be a mistake allowing Ellie to live with him, but their first year and half had gone so smoothly he figured it would all work out.  Then he took her to his bed last night and destroyed everything.

Grant was at the peak before he realized where he had gone.  He paced back and forth with a renewed burst of energy.  He didn't want to loose Ellie has a colleague, roommate, or – most importantly – as a friend.  He had to find a way to sooth things over with her and make her realize that they were better off keeping things platonic.  Otherwise, in the end, they would only get hurt.

He halted in mid-stride when he saw her approaching.  Now was the time to set things right.  He waited until she was a few feet away before taking a deep breath and…

"I love you."

He choked back his words of refusal and peered at her oddly.  "What?"

"I love you, Alan.  Maybe it is wrong, but who says it isn't right?  Do you honestly think Lisa would want you to live a life of solitude and loneliness?  From what you've told, she was a marvelous and compassionate woman.  I don't have a doubt that she would want you to continue on and _feel_ something again."  Ellie walked closer and took one his hands in hers.  "You said you loved me.  Did you mean it?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"Then prove if by taking a risk."  She kissed his knuckles.  "I'm not going anywhere, Alan.  No matter what you decide.  But I won't be your side girl.  And I won't wait around forever waiting for you to make a move."

After a tense hesitation, a small smile slowly formed on his lips and he took her into his arms.  "I won't make you wait at all."  He kissed her soundly then boyishly smirked at her.  "Enough of this mushiness.  It's making me nauseous."

Ellie playfully smacked him in the arm.

End Chapter Fifteen

Thank you for your reviews.  Hint, hint.  


	16. Christmas

Chapter Sixteen

Christmas

Part One

She waited anxiously for morning, tossing and turning.  She repeatedly glanced over at Grant to make sure she hadn't woken him with her jitteriness.  She had moved into his room, but still kept her old one with most of her stuff.  However, day by day more and more of her belongings took up residence in his dressers and closet.  He hadn't said anything so she assumed it was ok with him that she was barging into his personal space.

She rolled onto her side, facing his sleeping form.  She studied his chestnut hair and strong bone structure.  He wasn't a "hunk" or "superstar gorgeous", but he was ruggedly handsome and undeniably attractive.  

She gently ran the tip of her finger along his nose, but yanked it back when he stirred.  Smiling, she did it again, but this time without any results.  Disappointed, but not dissuaded, she caressed her fingertips along his side.  He jerked, his eyes fluttering open.  "That tickles," he mumbled.  He shifted until he was on back, his eyes closed once again. Ellie scooted over, draping half her body over his and traced lazy circles along his chest.  He held her tighter, dropping a drowsy kiss in her hair.  "Go back to sleep, Ellie."

"I can't," she whispered.  "I'm too wired."

Alan groaned, prying his eyes half-open to stare down at her wearily.  "Ellie, did you sleep at all?"

"A few minutes here and there."  She tapped her fingers up and down his abdomen.  "But I can't help it.  Christmas has always gotten me too excited to sleep.  I know I'm a grown woman now, but the enthusiasm is still there."  She casually allowed her hand to wander lower and she smirked at his quick intake of breath.  "Don't you want to pass the time with me?"

"So now I'm just a convenient object you can play with to pass the time?" he joked, sleep still calling for his attention.  He yawned and his eyelids drifted shut.  "Besides, we already did it three times tonight.  Your stamina can't possibly be that high."

Ellie sighed.  "You're right.  But I need to do something.  Can't we just get up now?"

Alan growled in the back of his throat, rolling his back to her.  "It's not even dawn, yet, Ellie."  He felt her snuggle up to his back and felt the urge to sigh in relief.  He was dead tired from their sex marathon and just wanted to sleep the morning away.  Yet, he could appreciate her excitement.  "Give me another hour or two then I promise we can go open presents."

"Deal."

Part Two

There was an insistent shaking and Grant moaned when he realized it was Ellie jarring him awake.  He tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't have it.  "Alan, I let you sleep two hours precisely.  Now get up.  I even made your favorite breakfast."

He groaned and pulled him self up, glaring at the clock.  It read 5:30AM.  He sighed, lifting himself from the bed and shuffling after her into the living room.  She had talked him into setting up a small artificial tree (he had flat out refused a real one) and it's twinkling lights now blinked at him as he strolled over and plopped himself down on the couch beside it.

Ellie disappeared into the kitchenette and returned with two plates piled high with Italian sausage, scrambled eggs made with cheese, and rye toast.  He accepted the offer gratefully and dug into his meal.  He would've eaten burnt rubber at the moment: his body desperately needing to refuel from their festivities last night.  When they were finished, Alan washed the dishes while Ellie dried and put away.  Stumbling back into the living room, Ellie dropped herself on the floor beside the tree.  "Come sit next to me, Alan."

Grant settled himself beside her and couldn't help but grin at her.  "You're adorable when you're being childish."

She ignored him and instead handed him a green wrapped gift.  "I searched high and low for this.  I hope you like it."

Grant paused then, tentatively tore open the present.  He lifted the lid of the box and chuckled.  Inside was a cowboy hat; much like the one he had lost in the accident.  For some odd reason, he had never gotten around to replacing his missing hat.  Alan glanced up at Ellie's pleased face and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  "Thank you, Ellie.  I couldn't ask for a better gift."  He set the hat on his head and smiled.  "Perfect."  

They continued swapping gifts until all had been unwrapped, the paper strewn across the room.  Ellie gave him a final kiss of thanks before standing up and collecting the torn up wrapping paper.  Alan vanished into another room and her back was turned to him when he entered with a rather large gift.  He set it on the end table and waited until she noticed it on her own.

Ellie turned around, looking for more mess to clean up when her eyes fell on the gift.  It was huge and not wrapped, but draped over with a blanket.  She glanced in awe at Grant before approaching the gift.  She lifted up the cover and gasped, glancing wildly at Grant.  "Oh my god!"  She peered into the cage at the parrot.  "How did you know I've always wanted one?"

Grant shrugged.  "I have my ways."

She lunged herself at him, dropping the pile of paper she had picked up, and kissed him passionately.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  She pushed him onto the couch and continued her assault.  "It must of cost you a fortune.  That is an Amazon Yellow Naped Parrot and it costs roughly nine hundred fifty dollars!"

"I know," Grant laughed.  "I searched all kinds of parrots and that is supposed to be the most talented – and largest – of all the Amazon parrots."

Ellie gazed into his eyes, her own welling with tears.  "I love you so much, Alan.  I can't believe you spent over a thousand dollars on me."  Alan was always griping about the lack of funding and the constant rise in bills.  To buy a parrot, cage, and supplies would have painfully dented his wallet.

Alan shrugged.  "Just don't expect a birthday gift," he teased in mock seriousness.

"I won't," she retorted sincerely.  "I don't think I could even accept anything else from you."  She kissed him deeply while pulling down his boxers.  "Now let me thank you."

End Chapter Sixteen

I don't know crap about parrots so I could be wrong about the parrot she had in JPIII.  But, hey, they're both green.  And the Amazon Yellow Naped really is the most talkative, playful, silly Amazon parrot.  And it really does cost $950 according to the website I found: www.junglenest.com 


	17. Just a Day

Chapter Seventeen

Just a Day

Part One

Grant had been sharing his trailer with the parrot for the fourth consecutive month and the squawking bird was beginning to grate on his thinning nerves.  Why on earth had he bought the damn thing in the first place?  He glared at the animal and muttered: "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Shut up.  Shut up.  Shut up."

Releasing an irritable sigh, Grant turned his attention back to the newspaper, sipping at his bitter coffee.  From across the table, Ellie giggled and shook her head.  "You know, Alan, it's your own fault for buying that particular parrot.  He is the most outgoing of the Amazon birds."

He peered up at her through hooded eyes, noisily turning the page.

"Damn.  Damn.  Damn.  Elvis has left the building."

Grant slammed the paper down and scowled at the parrot.  "You want to go back to the store?"  He glanced wearily at Ellie.  "He's like having a kid around.  Except we missed the terrible stages of diaper changing and three in the morning feedings."

"I don't know, Alan.  I don't think diaper changing would be all that bad."

Grant eyed her strangely before rising from his chair, tossing the newspaper under his arm.  "I'm going to check on things."

"Alan, it's Spring Break.  What's there to check on?  Most of the students are off partying in California."  Ellie finished her toast, peering up at him with amusement.  "What's the real reason you're sneaking out?  Is our baby giving you a headache?" she teased, glancing over at the parrot.  "You know, we can always cover the cage."

Grant shook his head, rolling his eyes.  "No, no, no…it's fine; and I'm not sneaking out.  That would be kind of hard to do since you know about my great escape."  He leaned down, pecking her on the lips.  "I'm just going to check with Gregory.  Then I'm thinking I'll head into town and stock up on supplies.  I'll be back later this evening."

"Do you want me to make dinner or will you eat in town?"

"I'll be back for dinner.  I don't expect to be out passed five."

Part Two

It was ten o'clock and Ellie was tapping her foot against the tiled floor, tossing pieces of crackers into the birdcage.  She had packed the dinner away, storing it in the fridge where it could wait to be eaten.  She had paged him, but the phone remained silent.  Irritation melting into exhaustion, she got up and used the bathroom.

Flushing the toilet, she heard the sound of the door closing.  Sighing, she quickly washed her hands and strolled out, headed towards the living room.  "You're passed your curfew mister," she joked, entering the room and stopping dead in her tracks.  "Alan?  What the hell happened to you?"

Standing at the doorway, he was shedding off his muddy clothes.  "Ellie, get me something to put these in."

She retrieved a hamper and handed it to him.  "Why do I have a feeling this'll be good?"

He grunted, tossing his soggy clothes into the hamper.  His hair was standing up, twisted in all directions; and his face was covered in grime.  "You don't know what I went through to get home.  Did you know it rained?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain your attire."  She grinned with appreciation as he removed the remainder of his clothes except for his boxers.

He grumbled, trekking into the bathroom where he stripped the rest of the way and hopped into the shower.  Laughing, Ellie followed and sat on the lid of the toilet.  "Come on," she called out over the roar of the water.  "You have to tell me what happened."

"My truck broke down."

Ellie rolled her eyes and patted the shower curtain.  "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Before my truck broke down I helped a woman change her flat tire.  Then I had to jimmy inside the hood because her vehicle wouldn't start: hence the grime and oil.  After getting it started, I continued home when my truck stalled out.  Not able to get it working, I walked.  It rained.  I fell into a large mud hole on the east side of Site C.  Happy?"

Ellie laughed, peering her head around the edge of the curtain.  "It could only happen to you, Alan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he swatted the washcloth at her.  "Now get out of here and let me wash in peace."

Still giggling she withdrew.  "Do you want me to heat you up something to eat?"

"No, I think I'll let myself slowly starve to extinction."

Ellie left for the kitchen, still chuckling to her self.

End Chapter Seventeen

**Princess_diva06**:  In regards to your review of my other story, _Jurassic Park Revised_: you had said that you didn't want me to discontinue this story.  So…I guess I'll keep it going.  It's almost finished, though.  Just a couple more chapters and I'll be wrapping it up.  Thanks for reading it!


	18. Visitor

Chapter Eighteen

Visitor

The sun glaring in his eyes, Alan trekked down a steep and sandy hill toward his crew.  He glanced back at Ellie who was standing outside the trailer, her hand covering her eyes as she watched him.  He nodded at her, still grinning from ear to ear at the exciting adventure ahead of them.  He still couldn't believe that John Hammond was sitting in his trailer.  The man himself!

Ellie disappeared back into the trailer, determined to have their things packed by the time Alan returned from informing their team of their absence.  Mr. Hammond was still perched on the counter beside the sink, sipping away at the champagne.  He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel as though the powerful man was nothing more than a big kid.

"I still can't believe this," Ellie confessed.  "This is so amazing."

Hammond nodded in agreement, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.  "I know, my dear, it is extraordinary!  What my scientists and I have been able to accomplish is breathtaking and one-of-a-kind.  I'm absolutely sure you and Grant will find it just as exhilarating as I."

"But you won't delve into detail?"

"Oh no, my dear.  This you have to see for yourself without any bias opinions of the park."

Ellie fluffed her hair, trying to clean it of the dust.  She was suddenly feeling awkward and unsure of what to do next.  Should she leave the millionaire – if not billionaire – alone while she packed?

Her dilemma was fixed when Alan came hopping into the trailer, his face flushed from his mad dash up the hill.  "Everything will be handled while we're away."  He looked at Hammond questioningly.  "How much time do we have?"

"Oh, take your time, take your time.  I'm in a hurry, but I won't rush you.  If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look around: see how my money is being well spent."  Hammond climbed off the counter.

"I'll get someone to show you around."

"No, no, no.  I'll manage fine on my own.  You two just do what you need to in order to get ready."

Alan moved out of his way so that the old man could exit.  He then turned to Ellie, thrill dancing in his eyes.  "Can you believe this, Ellie?"

Ellie ran into him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist while whopping with joy.  "This is incredible, Alan!"

He laughed and pecked her lips repeatedly.  "I know!  I'm at a loss for words!"  He lowered her to the ground and nearly skipped into their bedroom.  Ellie had never seen him so carefree.  "This is amazing, Ellie.  I can't even believe this."  He yanked the suitcases out of the cluttered closet and threw them onto the bed.

Ellie followed his lead by pulling open drawers and removing their clothes for inspection.  "I hope we get a chance to be right in the action of whatever they're doing."

Alan nodded.  "Me, too, Ellie.  Me, too."

Two hours later, they boarded the helicopter that would take them to the airport where the jet waited to fly them to Jurassic Park.

End Chapter Eighteen

END STORY

**Princess Diva**:  You're so welcome!  And thank you for reading!

**Obi-Wan's Padawan**:  Grant was always my favorite, too.  I'm so thrilled he'll be in the fourth Jurassic Park!

**Pocket Jericho**:  Hey, buddy, how is your story coming along?

**Yvonne**:  Thank you so much.  You're such a marvelous writer and it means a lot to me that you waste your time on my stuff.  And this is the last chapter.  Thanks for reading!

**Kel**:  Thank you a million!

**Wolf Maid**:  Lol.  It's perfectly fine to be weird!  It's what makes life interesting!  And I know what you mean about Alan. 


End file.
